Dear
by LuvableLittleMonster
Summary: What if Alec gave up? What if he decided that Magnus wasn't worth it? How would Magnus react? Based on Miyavi's song "Dear" and dedicated to my best friend ever Jessica on her birthday!
1. Dear

**Okay, I get it. I am a horrible person. But I swear! I had every intention of actually getting some writing done in the last few weeks! but then there was this whole thing with me and my friends that kinda distracted me for a while... anyway, in honor of Jessica's birthday being tomorrow, I thought I'd post this finally. The song is Dear by Miyavi, and it's not actually in English, it's just that I thought it'd be easier to understand if I used the English lyrics as opposed to the Japanese ones. If you want to listen to the song you'll have to look up "Dear from... Xxx" otherwise you'll just get "Dear my friend" which is a totally different song and isn't _nearly_ as sad. Anyway, I know this is short, but it does have a sequel that I'm still working on. That one will be based on Itoshii Hito, another of Miyavi's songs.**

**On with the short, sad, show!  
_(dedicated to Jessica, whom I would be very lost, and very emo without. Happy Birthday!)_**

_Dear..._

_What came to me in the misty morning was an unmistakable truth,_  
_From the other end of the line,_  
_Your faint, hollow voice,_  
_"If we end this, maybe..." Trembling, I'm already alone._

Magnus lay on his couch, his phone clutched to his ear as he listened to Alec.

"I don't think I can keep up with this anymore..." The sadness in his voice made Magnus sit up, causing Chairman Meow to fall from his comfortable perch on Magnus' chest. He creased his eye brows.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice soft and confused.

"I mean, if we end this, maybe..." He trailed off.

"Are you..." Magnus' voice cracked and he felt an unfamiliar prickling behind his eyes. "Breaking up with me?" He finished, taking his lower lip between his teeth and biting into it nervously and sadly.

It was a moment before Alec said anything. "...Yes." Magnus nearly cried out loud, but stifled it by biting on his lip harder, drawing blood. "Good-bye Magnus." Alec said, hanging up. Magnus let his phone fall from his grasp and fell back onto the couch. Tears streamed from his eyes, falling down the sides of his face.

He'd thought that they'd been doing so well, that there was no reason to part. But there had always been a reason fro Alec to leave. Jace. Magnus tried to summon up any anger for the blonde haired boy, but he couldn't. It wasn't his fault, not really.

_Tear-colored snow softly, softly dancing in midsummer,  
Melts upon my cheeks, holding our memories._

_What spins around me right before my eyes, is only the film of my memory_  
_"From my tears... ?"_  
_Your seemingly faint appearance_  
_But even then, it's clear; you are still beautiful to me..._

Magnus remembered a day that he had convinced Alec to go to the mall with him.

* * *

"Come on, Ally! It won't be THAT bad! I promise!" He said, attempting to pull the boy towards Hot Topic.

"No. I already know that you'll try to get me to start dressing like you and to buy stuff that _you_ think looks good on me but in reality make me look _ridiculous_!" Alec replied, pulling his arm from Magnus' grasp. The warlock immediately lurched forward and wrapped his arms around him, successfully lifting him off the ground and carrying him into the shop.

"Put me _down_! You know I hate it when you pick me up!" They were at the back of the store before Magnus let the blue eyed boy's feet touch the ground again. Alec glared at him before setting off towards the doors. Suddenly he spotted a choker with spikes around it. In a burst of courage he grabbed it and went back to Magnus. The warlock looked at him curiously, but let him put it on.

Magnus grinned. "How do I look?" He asked, twisting his head this way and that.

"Hot." Alec replied, grabbing him and planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Magnus sat up, brought his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them as tight as they would go. Chairman Meow jumped back up onto the couch and rubbed against his side, meowing in a way that made Magnus think he wanted to know what was wrong. Tears still falling down his cheeks, he buried his face between his knees and tried not to think.  
_  
Tear-colored snow softly, softly dancing in midsummer,  
Melts upon my cheeks, holding our memories._

_When I wake up in the morning with you not beside me,_  
_Lonely, lonely... Today is cloudy and rainy again_

A week or so later, Magnus woke up around six thirty. Not by choice of course. It was the time Alec woke up to leave for the Institute when he stayed over, usually waking Magnus in the process. _I guess my internal clock still hasn't reset itself..._ He thought rubbing his eyes and absently regarding the fact that the weather had gotten quite a bit more gloomy over the last few days.

Slowly, he got out of bed and walked over to his closet, picking out a pair of plain black skinny jeans and a plain black long-sleeved t-shirt. He had cancelled all his appointments for the week - much to his clients' frustration - and was looking forward to a day of moping around the house alone.

_The first and the last love song I give to you, ironically, is a sad, sad goodbye song_

_Tear-colored snow softly, softly dancing in midsummer,_  
_Melts upon my cheeks, holding our memories._

_If, for example, if we were born once again,_  
_I hope I'd get to meet you in the winter, which suits you so well..._

He looked out the window and realized that it was snowing. _Winter would suit Alec..._He thought, a sharp pain tearing through him when he realized that he had never gotten to see Alec with snow surrounding him. It was a little ironic, since whenever he dreamed of him it was winter, and whenever he actually saw him there wasn't a snowflake in sight.

Magnus fell down to his knees as his body was wracked with soundless sobs - something he had kept from doing since that day.

_The taste of your kiss I am nearly sick of, the days that the two of us painted_  
_For me, for you, for the two of us, now... Bye bye._

**Once again, I know this is sad, but I promise there is another part coming as soon as I can write it!**

**Team Magnus!**

**14! Whip Cream! I just lost the game! Only Jessica and my other friends will actually get that, and Jess will kill me for putting that in a story, but I think the basic idea of it is... Read and review! (P.S. Miyavi would make the perfect Magnus for the movie!)**

**~LuvableLittleMonster~**


	2. I Always Loved You

**Hey people! As promised, here is the next part of Dear X) This is Alec's perspective of Dear, plus a little more. I hope to have the third Chapter/Part up as soon as possible, but I figured I'd post this since I finally got it done. Anyway, I don't know what the title of the song is in English, so I made up one, but the actual title is Kimi ne Negai wo. I don't know if it's on youtube, but I know for sure that it's on playlist!**

**On with the next short, sad show!**

**~LuvableLittleMonster~**

____

The faded dreams of those days, and our plans for the future covered in dust,  
'Cause you always watched me there  
The days we'd whine about them not coming true, and the roads on which we'd only make detours  
Getting over it now I'm here like this.

"I don't think I can keep up with this anymore..." Magnus couldn't have heard it, but his heart was slowly breaking when Alec had said that. He didn't want to, but he just couldn't take it anymore. The secrets, the lies... Jace.

He didn't love the blonde like he used to, but seeing him everyday only served as a reminder of how much time he had wasted. He didn't think it was fair to Magnus if he kept thinking about Jace. Besides, it was only hurting himself.

"What do you mean?" Magnus' voice asked, soft and confused.

He swallowed and clenched his eyes shut. "I mean, if we end this, maybe..." He trailed off, trying to keep his voice even.

"Are you..." Magnus' voice cracked and Alec's heart broke a little more. "Breaking up with me?"

It was a moment before Alec could reply. "...Yes." He took a deep breath to steady his voice before saying the final words. "Good-bye Magnus." Before he could start crying he hung up and put his phone on his bedside table.

____

What could I have done for you? What could I not have done?  
This I've always come to ask myself, though  
No matter how many times I tap on the door of my heart, nor what I try to pry from inside my chest  
What comes out is only happy memories..

He attempted to make himself as small as he could, and when he heard someone knock on his door instead politely telling them he was busy or asking them to please leave him alone he cut straight to the chase and yelled "Go away!" as loud as he could. It still only came out as a horse cry just above a whisper.

Isabelle cracked the door open and stuck her head in anyway. "Alec?" She asked quietly, already knowing something was wrong, no doubt. "Are you alright?" He sniffled and shook his head. She knew this wasn't something that he wanted everyone to know about so when she came in she closed the door before walking over to his bed and sitting next to him, letting him curl up to her side and hide his face in her sweater.

They just stayed there for a couple minutes, the only thing to break the silence being Alec's occasional sniffle. Finally, Isabelle heard him try to say something, but she couldn't quite make it out. "What?"

"I just broke up with Magnus." He said, speaking a little louder, and she heard his voice crack at the end.

______

Only, I always loved you.  
Only that, just only that, though that's all I had.  
And even now I love you as much as ever.

"Oh. My. Angel." She couldn't help what she said, it had just slipped out, and besides, that was what Alec had been thinking over and over again since he had hung up the phone. _Oh angel, what have I done? What have I done, what have I done, what have I _done_?_ Isabelle also couldn't help what she did next. Which was to scoop up her big brother and squeeze the life out of him in a gigantic hug. He didn't mind though. He just cried.

________

One time we wished to the beautiful starry night sky together, didn't we  
I've forgotten what it was we wished that time, but  
I only remember that I wanted that moment to last forever.  
Now that I think of it, I should've wished for that, too, huh?

Three weeks later, Alec thought he was over it. He wasn't. He stayed away from anything that might've even come

close to reminding him of a certain High Warlock. He got rid of anything Magnus had ever commented on (which had really pissed off his mother when she caught him burning a painting that had been hanging in the main hallway). Isabelle often came into his room to ask if he was alright and he'd snap at her to stop asking and that yes, he was fine.

Jace seemed to notice his change in behavior the past three weeks as well.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alec almost snapped at him before he remembered that he was talking to Jace, not Isabelle. He mumbled, "Fine." and turned to leave, but Jace caught him by the shoulder. "Are you really fine? 'Cause you don't seem like it. What's wrong?" When Alec didn't answer he went on. "Girl trouble?" He asked cracking a slight smile. If Isabelle had been there she would have smacked him upside the head for being such an ass. Of course, he didn't know he was being an ass, but ignorance was no excuse in her opinion.

Alec glared at him before turning on his heel and going to his room. He didn't come out or let anyone in until the next night at dinner.

__________

Though, there is no God.  
I swore to that when you became a star.  
I don't need a God at all. If you, if you could only be here, instead.

"Alec! This isn't the way to deal with," Isabelle dodged a kick to her face, courtesy of her brother. "Your problems." She finished, pinning him against the wall and attempting to hold him still.

"What problems?" He asked slipping out of her grasp and stalking to the other side of the room.

"Alec. Constantly training and taking out your anger on me and Jace isn't going to help you."

He glared at her before grabbing his water bottle and calling over his shoulder as he went out the door of the training room, "I'm going running. If you need me, don't call." And with that he was gone.

____________

This town without you in it is as dull and quiet as ever,  
Living here as if there was nothing at all.  
Passing the years and months by in a quick pace, and in the softly changing seasons,  
Whenever I look up at the night sky again I think about those days.

Running was good for Alec. It kept his mind and body occupied. All he had to do was turn on his iPod and start running and he was good. He ran a five block radius around the Institute, and he kept running. When he felt as if his legs would give out any second, he ran still further.

He ran, and ran, and ran, until he wasn't exactly sure where he was. His legs ached beyond belief, his feet felt like they were on fire, and on top of all that, he finally figured out where he was when he collapsed on the nearest bench. Once he caught his breath he looked at his surrroundings, and he saw something that made his heart lurch right across the street.

Magnus' apartment.

He panicked when said tall, sparkly warlock stepped outside and looked around. He shrugged and walked along the sidewalk towards the Starbucks at the corner. He went inside and Alec whipped out his cell phone, calling Isabelle. She consented to picking him up, although she thought he ought to talk to Magnus. They rode the whole way back to the Institute in silence. Isabelle was mad at Alec for being such a coward, and Alec was still embarrassed and a little shaky about having gone to Magnus' apartment without consciously knowing.

______________

And I softly make a wish. A wish upon you, who has become a star.  
"It's ok now, I can stand on my own". 'Cause I'm not alone, right.

It had been 2 months since he had broken up with Magnus, a week since Alec had unknowingly run to Magnus, and Alec was laying on his bed when he heard someone knock.

"Go away, Isabelle. I don't care if you think there's something wrong with me, I told you, I'm fine." He said, flopping onto his stomach. He didn't understand why she felt the need to check on him every five minutes. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

"Uh, It's not Isabelle." Someone on the otherside of the door said. Alec's head whipped around to look at his door. No, it's not him. He told himself, trying not to think about it. After a minute whoever it was knocked on the door again. "Alec? Are you okay?"

He waited a minute, and then he made up his mind. He had to ask. Alec got up and walked over to the door, leaning into it for support. "M-Magnus?"

"Yeah," Magnus' voice drifted through the door. "Can I come in?" Alec didn't say anything for a couple minutes, and he was almost sure that Magnus had given up and left, but when he opened the door and launched himself at the taller male he actually made contact, so it wasn't just wishful thinking on his part. He was glad for that.

He burried his face in Magnus' shoulder, saying, "I'm so sorry, so sorry." over and over.

"What?" The warlock asked, putting his hand under Alec's chin and lifting his face up to look at him.

______________

So I'll live your half as well.  
Just as you're living inside of me always.  
So again, just like those times, always watch me at my side.

__

When I wish up you, a wish upon you.

**Okay, I know that the lyrics had abso-fucking-lutely nothing to do with the story, but the song is BEAUTIFUL, so I used it anyway. Again, the next part will be up ASAP!**

**~LuvableLittleMonster~**


	3. My Beloved

**Yay! Finally done! This took way longer than anticipated, but it was worth it! I've been getting SOOO many ideas for Malec fics it's not even funny. I'm working on like 6 right now, but I don't think they'll all make it through to actually being posted, so don't get your hopes up. Most of them are songfics, because music is a big part of my life (I don't play anything, unless you count Guitar... Hero) and I turn to it a lot of times for inspiration. You have no idea how many times I had to listen to Itoshii Hito to finish this... Anyway, don't forget to read the Author's Note at the bottom for an awesome present!  
R&R  
-LuvableLittleMonster**

Magnus was lying on his bed, lazily petting Chairman Meow and thinking of Alec when someone buzzed downstairs. He groaned but got up and pulled a shirt on before heading out to the intercom. "This had better be good, I was trying to sleep." He said, pushing the button. _Trying, but not succeeding._ A voice in the back of his head added indignantly.

"It's me." Isabelle's voice sounded throughout the room. "There's something wrong with Alec." The High Warlock sucked in a sharp breath. _What if he's hurt? What if it was another greater demon? What if-_ he cut himself off right there, not willing to think it was any worse than a greater demon. "He says he's fine, but," She paused a moment, "He's not happy, and at night, when he's asleep... I can hear him calling for you."

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I'll be down in a minute." Grabbing his coat and keys, he headed out the door.

The whole cab ride there had been silent. Which was entirely fine with Magnus, since he was focusing on not thinking about Alec and what could be wrong. They hadn't seen, nor spoken to each other in two months - not since they had broken up.

Once they got to the Institute, Isabelle left Magnus to go to Alec's room himself. He didn't mind, he knew the path there by heart. He paused outside the young boy's door for a moment before knocking.

"Go away, Isabelle. I don't care if you think there's something wrong with me, I told you, I'm fine." Alec said on the other side of the door, sounding a bit annoyed. The warlock considered leaving him alone, but decided that if Isabelle was genuinely worried about him then he should be too.

"Uh," Taking a deep breath, he went on, "It's not Isabelle." Alec didn't answer after that, so he knocked again. "Alec? Are you okay?"

"M-Magnus?" A small voice asked after a minute.

"Yeah," He replied, leaning against the door in an effort to not fall. "Can I come in?" After a couple minutes Magnus was about to slide down and sit against the door when it opened and Alec launched himself at the taller male.

_My beloved  
Don't cry, show me a smile.  
I didn't say I liked seeing tears, did I? _

He burried his face in Magnus' shoulder and mumbled something he didn't understand. "What?" he asked, puting his hand under Alec's chin and lifting his face up to look at him.

"I'm sorry." The shadowhunter said again, a few tears slipping down his face.

"Hey, don't cry." The taller man wiped a couple of the tears away and smiled at him gently. "It's alright."  
_  
My beloved  
It's alright, you're not lonely, now.  
Just when you're lonely, I'm lonely too? _

Alec sniffled for a minute before saying he was sorry again. "Come on, we need to get you relaxed before we talk about anything." Magnus said, pushing him into his room and towards his bathroom. "Take a nice warm shower and just... calm down, okay? That's not too hard is it?" He shook his head sadly before hugging the warlock again and closing the door behind him.

Magnus stood there a moment before - against his own better judgment - turning and going over to Alec's uncomfortable bed and sitting on it. He winced. If he was expecting it to magically not be so hard and lumpy, he was saddly mistaken. In fact, he could've sworn it was worse than the last time he had been on it.

He heard the water start to run. Maybe he could just... lay down. Rest a bit. He hadn't really been sleeping very well for a while. He leaned back, and the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to see Alec - hair still slightly damp - standing at the foot of the bed, smiling at him.

"I didn't think my bed was that comfortable." The boy said, laughing slightly. "Actually, I think you used the words 'cardboard on old rusty springs of death.'" Magnus smiled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes softly. It had been so long since he had seen Alec- had seen him smile. He could not believe he had gone on without seeing that smile.

"It isn't, and I did." He twisted to the right slightly and his back cracked in at least four different places. He scowled, but kept twisting until he was sure he had cracked them all. Then he twisted to the other side and repeated the excruciating process.

Magnus turned back into a normal position to see Alec cringing. "That looked like it hurt." The blue-eyed shadowhunter sypathized, said blue eyes shining with concern.

Magnus smiled. "Not really. It's just slightly uncomfortable if you go too far. I actually feel looser after I do that. Like one of those bobble heads, but instead of my head being all wobbly it's my torso." He demonstrated his point by wiggling his upper body around a few times and grinning. Alec laughed a bit before remembering why Magnus was there in the first place. He looked down at his feet, letting his hair fall around his face.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I believe you." The taller of the two said, reaching over and taking Alec's hand in his. The boy looked up, looking genuinely distraught. Magnus gently pulled on the hand and Alec leaned forward to kneel on the bed in front of the warlock. "Relax. Lay down, close your eyes, and just breathe." When he didn't respond, Magnus pulled Alec forward a bit more, enough so that the boy fell on top of him and he fell back onto the bed. He smiled. "Much better."

Alec blushed a deep red and looked away. Magnus frowned. "Look at me." The boy didn't budge. "Please?" He asked quietly, trying to incline his head so he could see Alec's face. No such luck. Alec took pity on him, however, and turned to look at the pleading warlock. "Just close your eyes and relax, okay?" Magnus said, giving a slight smile.

_My beloved_  
_Don't open your closed eyes just yet, ok._  
_Just like that... just like that... but don't go to sleep_

Alec sighed, but did as he asked. Soon, he was close to dozing off on top of Magnus. The warlock under him smiled. "Don't go to sleep." He said laughing slightly. "We can't talk if you're unconscious."

"What do you want to talk about?" Alec asked sleepily, not moving or opening his eyes.

Magnus let his head fall back onto the pillows. "Well, I came here because Isabelle asked me to, so it's your call on what we discuss." He mentally cringed. Discuss sounded so... business-y. He didn't think of Alec as someone to put in the business area of his life, and he hoped he never would.

"I don't _want_ to talk at all. I just want everything to be... back to normal." Alec sighed, and Magnus chuckled. The boy finally picked his head up to send the warlock a glare. "What?"

"It's just that, nothing is _normal_ about us. Hell, nothing is normal about our _world_."

"You know what I mean." He said, setting his head back on Magnus' chest.

_My beloved_  
_It's not "I could die for you" but rather I've decided "I'll live for you"_  
_Of course together with you too, now, forever, and ever_

"Alec," It was the warlock's turn to sigh. He hadn't expected this to be so hard, and he certainly hadn't expected to be lying down on Alec's crummy bed with the boy on top of him. In truth, that was probably what was making it so hard on him, but he couldn't bring himself to move. "Why did you do it?"

He felt Alec tense. "I just," He paused. "I just couldn't stand all the secrets and the lying."

"So you felt that the best thing to do would be to break up." Magnus added, a slight edge to his voice.

"No!" Alec sat up a little, his face covered with panic. "No, I thought that would be the easiest." He looked away. "Turns out it was just me being a coward." Closing his eyes he continued, "No one knows but you, me, and Isabelle." He squealed lightly when he felt Magnus' arms wrap around him and tug him back to his chest with a small _thud_.

"That day," he breathed against Alec's ear, "I felt like Iwould _die_, but I lived. And I _have_ lived, for two months, without seeing you - but that doesn't mean I like it." Alec curled into Magnus' chest more and tried to focus on the scent of his shirt. _Mmmm... Cinnamon._ "Before," The warlock continued, " I thought 'I'll die for this boy' but now, it's more 'I'll _live_ for this boy'."

_Don't love yourself any more, 'cause I'll have what's left over._

_My beloved_  
_Even if we were to be born again, because I would be this me,_  
_And you will be that you._  
_And I will say this again, always, always._

"Magnus..."

"Shhhh... Don't say _anything_, just listen." There was a pause, and then Magnus went on. "I don't care what you decide, I just want you to be happy. If you want me to leave you alone, I will, but I want you to know that I forgave you for hurting me the second you did. I don't care. My pain doesn't matter to me. Sure, it hurts, but I'd rather be in pain than see _you_ in pain. I-" The warlock was cut off by Alec sealing their lips together.

They stayed like that for a while, and when Alec pulled away there was a gentle smile on his lips. "Magnus, how could you think for even a _second_ that would want you out of my life for any longer than I already have?" He asked, nuzzling into the shocked man's neck.

"I... I don't know. I just thought... that you wouldn't want me back again."

Alec pressed his lips to the sensitive patch of skin under Magnus' ear. The spot only he knew about. "I wouldn't want you to be in any pain." The arms around the boy's waist tightened, but not painfully so. Alec reached up with one hand and tugged at the ends of Magnus' hair. The warlock gasped. It had been so _long_, impossibly long, since Alec had done that.

"I'll always want _you_." The shadowhunter - _his_ shadowhunter - whispered against the shell of his ear. Regaining his composure, Magnus smiled.

"And I you, itoshii hito*."

_My beloved_  
_Slowly open those eyes, it's the same as always isn't it?_

"Magnus, I have something to tell you..." Alec said, looking away, a small blush creeping across his face.

"What?" The warlock asked, still smiling.

"I... I was at your apartment... About a week ago."

Silence. That was what filled the air as Magnus tried to figure out how Alec could have possibly been at his apartment. Then, he remembered. "Oh, yeah, I already knew about that." He replied, laughing.

"What?"

"I came out the door and there you were, sitting on the bench across the street. You looked so terrified though, that I pretended not to notice." Alec was surprised for a moment, but then he was laughing right along with Magnus, just like he used to.

_That is good._  
_That is good._

***Itoshii Hito: my beloved (and the name of the song this chapter is based on!) I might be wrong though, I've also seen it translated 'Beloved One' but this one works better with what Magnus is saying.**

**Okay, I promised an awesome present, and I wasn't lying. While I was busy (supposedly) writing this, I wondered what all this must've looked like from someone on the outside's point of view. And who is more on the outside than none other than... *drumroll* JACE! That's right, I am happily writing a story with Jace in it as more than a punching bag ('cuz, let's face it, he should get beat up a lot more than he does)! I don't know when it'll be done, since I'm going over the whole storyline in one neat package, but I promise I'll post it as soon as it's ready!**

**Until next time, read and review!**

**~LuvableLittleMonster~**


	4. You're Supposed to be my Friend PART1

**Okay, I know it's been a long time since I've updated this particular story, but I've had a bit of writer's block on this part for a while. This is the first part of it, and once this block clears up I will zoom right through the next part. Hopefully, I'll be able to run through the whole storyline (and possibly add more!) in Jace's point of view. I think this goes up until Alec calls Izzy to pick him up from outside Magnus' apartment. So, on with the show, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times, turn off your cell phones, and don't eat your parents!**

**-LuvableLittleMonster  
**

Jace stood outside Alec's door, listening. He'd been talking to Magnus on his cell phone. Jace wasn't stupid, he knew they were dating, he also knew Alec was gay, but no one but Isabelle knew he knew. He didn't care who Alec liked, he just wanted him to be happy. They were brothers, and that's what brothers did. They made sure the other was happy, and killed whoever made them unhappy.

"I don't think I can keep up with this anymore..." He heard Alec say, his voice sounding a bit thick. "I mean, if we end this, maybe..." His voice wavered slightly and it was a minute or so before Alec said anything again. "...Yes." Another short pause. "Good-bye Magnus."

Jace heard him snap the phone shut and set it on the table next to his bed, and not two seconds later he heard it clatter to the floor. Alec didn't seem to notice.

He didn't have to think to know what he was supposed to do. He found Isabelle within minutes, sent her off to Alec's room, and pulled on a jacket before heading out the door to Brooklyn.

* * *

He didn't bother buzzing in, breaking the lock on the door was much easier than trying to explain to Magnus why he was at his apartment. The golden-eyed Shadowhunter crept up the stairs slowly so Magnus wouldn't hear him, and when he got to the top of the stairs he pressed his ear to the older man's door. He could hear the warlock's soft sniffles and quiet sobs, and he debated silently in his head about whether he should actually go through with his plan. What would he say, anyway? _Hey Magnus, I know my brother is gay, and I know he just broke up with you, soooo I was just wondering... are you planning on going after him? Because, I _really_ don't think he meant it, and he's back at the Institute right now probably crying his eyes out. So, if you could just come with me, that would be super._ He snorted. Yeah, that would go over _real_ well.

He turned on his heel and left.

It was three weeks before he decided to ask Alec about it. Indirectly, of course.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jace had asked. They were in the kitchen, he was munching on an apple - the only safe thing to eat around the Institute was anything that was uncooked, due to Isabelle - and Alec was just staring off in to space. The other boy mumbled, "Fine." and got up to leave, but Jace caught him by the shoulder. "Are you _really_ fine? 'Cause you don't seem like it. What's wrong?" Alec didn't answer so he continued. "Girl trouble?" He asked cracking a slight smile. As much as it pained him to say it, he had to keep his cover. After all, Alec didn't know he knew, and didn't want him to know.

Alec glared at him before turning on his heel and going to his room. He didn't come out or let anyone in until the next night at dinner.

_You're supposed to be my friend  
We're supposed to get along  
Hey, you're supposed to be my friend  
That's right! Right?_

Over the next few weeks, Alec got increasingly more volatile. He lashed out at simple comments, Church was afraid of him, and Jace had gotten pinned down in the training room more times than he would like to admit.

Jace was walking to his room when he heard it. Alec and Isabelle in the training room. Alec wailing on her, and Isabelle trying to convince him that he had problems and he needed to work them out. He changed his course of direction and began walking toward the training room.

"Alec! This isn't the way to deal with," There was a pause, probably from Isabelle dodging something or other. Jace was outside one of the training room doors right now. It was slightly ajar, and he didn't bother trying to not be nosy. "Your problems." Isabelle finished, pinning her brother against the wall and attempting to hold him still.

Alec looked at her incredulously, as if he hadn't done anything. "What problems?" He asked slipping out of her grasp and stalking to the other side of the room.

Isabelle sighed exasperatedly. "Alec. Constantly training and taking out your anger on me and Jace isn't going to help you."

_It's hard to get you on the phone  
You're never home!  
You're never at my place neither  
Well that makes two of us!_

The eldest Lightwood glared at her before grabbing his water bottle and walking toward the training room's other entrance. "I'm going running. If you need me, don't call." he spouted over his shoulder before slamming the door shut and leaving Isabelle alone in the room. It wasn't long before Jace slid in to the room himself to talk to her.

"Worse or better?" He asked the girl, her back still facing him.

"What?" She turned to face him, not looking surprised to see him there.

Jace leaned back against the wall. "Is this worse or better than him being sad?" Izzy sighed and collapsed onto a bench. She was silent for a minute or two.

"Better." She said softly. "At least he's reacting and doing something other than crying. I just... I wish he and Magnus would just _talk_." _So do I._ The golden-haired boy thought, sliding down the wall to sit.

A couple hours later he and Izzy were eating pizza (ordered, since the last time Izzy made pizza it had actually gotten up and crawled away. Jace shuddered at the memory) in the Institute's kitchen when Izzy got a call from Alec. He had somehow run to Magnus' apartment and was too tired to run back. Isabelle tried to tell him he needed to talk to Magnus, but he refused to listen. In the end, she drove off to go grab him before he could have a mental breakdown.

_Well I request you be my friend_  
_We'll spend some time taking drugs_  
_In a bar_  
_Or at home_  
_In a jar, friend_

**I wish I could rant about writer's block and how much it sucks, then prattle on about whatever I happen to be writing at the moment, but I have to wake my brother up and get ready for school, so all I can say is review, and if you have any ideas for what should happen with Jace next, tell me.**

**Ciao!  
~LuvableLittleMonster~  
**


End file.
